perfect end of week
by VanillaNinja
Summary: Shobu and his friends are going to the hotel for end of week. But there's someone, who wants to make sure they don't enjoy... xD This is my and my friend's "continueing story", we both have wrote that...


Olipa kerran pieni vihreä kana. Se pomppi aina iloisesti pitkin katuja ja joskus se jäi auton alle.. no okei siis... Olipa kerran pieni ja ruma peikko. Se oli olemattoman kokoinen. noin 8cm. No okei, se oli Torun kynäkoriste. Ajatelkaa nyt, 15 vuotiaalla joku trolli kynän päässä. Ihan pimeetä. No, se vain oli jäänyt siihen entisistä ajoista, jolloin Toru oli nuorempi. Okei, tuo kynänkoriste ei liittynyt tähän mitenkään... / Toru oli näet kävelyllä, kunnes huomasi maassa kirjekuoren... no, ei se ole mitään outoa, mutta hän näki vielä jotakin vielä oudompaa... hänen ystävänsä Sayuki, Shobu, Mimi ja Rekuta olivat ISTUMASSA penkillä. Yleensä he olivat koko ajan menossa, mutta nyt he istuivat rauhallisesti puiston penkillä tuijottaen maantietä. "Hei, mikä teitä vaivaa?" Toru kysyi kummissaan. "Shobun vika!" Mimi ärähti. Toru katsoi Shobua kummissaan. "Mitä! En minä voi sille mitään, että kompastun ja kirjekuori lentääviemäriin-"

"Mitkä vapaaliput?" Toru kiinnostui.

"Hienolle kylpylä-viikonlopulle kaupungin hienoimmassa hotellissa viidelle... olisit päässyt meidän mukaan JOS Shobu ei olisit möhlinyt..." Rekuta selitti.

Toru näytti yllättyneeltä. "O-oliko se tällainen kirjekuori?" hän kysyi ja ojensi maasta löytäneen kirjekuoren.

Muut katsoivat häntä kuin mitäkin oliota.

"OLI!" Sayuki huusi. "Olet taivaasta, Toru! Miten ne eivät joutuneetkaan viemäriin..?"

"Ei sillä väliä, mennään sinne!" Shobu huudahti ja nousi penkiltä. Muuta lähtivät uskollisesti seuraamaan häntä kohti hotellia... He menivät ovelle ja siinä oli ovimies jonka alaleuka oli kaksi kertaa suurempi ja pitempi kuin yläleuka. Toru, Sayuki, Shobu, Mimi ja Rekuta menivät rehevästi sisään ja Shobu lällätteli lipuillaan ovimiehelle, joka nappasi ne ja katseli niitä hetken. Pian hän alkoi nauraa ja potkaisi koko rykmentin pihalle ovesta ja ympyröitsi päivämäärän ja taitteli liput lentokoneeksi ja heitti sen Shobun hiuksiin, joihin se upposi kuin talikko. Rekuta otti lentokoneen avasi sen ja katsoi Shobua kulmiensa alta harmistuneena. "Monesko päivä tänään on Shobu?" kysyi Rekuta ivallisesti. "23.7." vastasi Shobu kaikkitietävästi. "Niin. Ja mikä VUOSI!" Rekuta kysyi ääntään kohottaen. "2003... vai onko se jo 2004?" vastasi Shobu mietteliäänä. "Mitä ihmettä olet tehnyt! Nukkunut uusienvuosien yli? Nyt on 2005 vuosi!" huusi Rekuta Shobulle. Shobun silmät menivät viiruiksi. "No ilmankos opettaja nauroi aineideni päivämääriä..." hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti. Kaikki katsoivat Shobua monttu auki. "Tiedätkö yhtään mitä tämä tarkoittaa!" kysyi Mimi korvaa vihlovalla äänellä. "No?" kysyi Shobu kuin joku idiootti. Toru huokasi ja selitti Shobulle että jos päiväys on mennyt umpeen ei tarjousta tai tavaraa voi enää käyttää. "Aijaaaa... Kiva kun minulle kerrotaan." Shobu sanoi nolona.

"No, ainakin tiedät." Sayuki sanoi pettyneenä. "Mutta hei, pyydetään vanhemmilta rahaa, jokaiselle tietty summa niin, että saadaan kasaan rahat että päästäisi tänne silti viikonlopuksi. Mitä sanotte?" Rekuta ehdotti. "...minulta menee viisi vuosisataa ennen kuin äiti suostuisi... vähintään joudun olemaan äidin orja!" Shobu sanoi. "Me voidaan selittää tämä juttu hänelle, autamme sinua." Mimi sanoi. "Oletteko noin varmoja että te itse saatte rahat, häh?" Shobu kysyi sarkastisesti. Hiljaisuus. "Vanhempani ovat minulle velkaa aika paljon, kyllä heidän pitäisi suostua." Sayuki sanoi. "Kyllä me saadaan rahat jotenkuten..." Toru sanoi.

Viikon päästä

"Sain rahat nopeampaa kuin luulin!" Shobu sanoi heidän, Sayukin, Mimin, Rekutan ja Torun, ollessa matkalla kohti samaista hotellia, josta he viimeviikolla lensivät pihalle. "No, eikö ole hyvä asia?" Mimi uteli. Hän yritti olla mahdollisimman kiltti ja huomaavainen Shobulle, koska oli pahasti pihkassa häneen. "Kyllä on." Shobu sanoi iloisena, koska ei tällä kertaa ole onnistunut nolaamaan itseään.

Joukon iloisuus kuitenkin pieneni, kun he huomasivat jonkun edessään. "He-hei, se on se mystinen tyyppi! Toru ainakin tuntee hänet-" Shobu huudahti.

"Pää kiinni, olin juuri pääsemässä siitä yli..." Toru sanoi ja punastui.

Siispä henkilö heidän edessään oli... Kyoshiro Kokujo.

"Moi!" huusi Kokujo huomatessaan kaverukset. "tarkoittiko se meitä?" kysyi shobu samaan aikan kun Kokujo jo loikki heitä kohti iloisesti. " Eipä olla nähty aikoihin! No? Mikä hätänä... Ettekö ole iloisia nähdessäni minut? häh?mitäh? höh? VASTATKAA!" Kokujo puhui nopeasti aivan kuin olisi ollun 5-vuotias. Muut katsoivat Kokujoa monttu auki. Kaikki olivat rullaamassa suutaan kiinni, kun Kokujo laittoi SUURET nörttilasit silmilleen ja nappasi takkinsa suuresta taskusta tietokoneen ja alkoi näpytellä sitä. Rekuta katsoi Kokujon hienoa "joka titokone nörtin unelma konetta" silmät pyöreinä. Rekuta kurkkasi ruutuun. Hän säikähti kun huomasi Kokujon vain pelaavan miinaharavaa kalliilla hienolla "joka nörtin unelma koneella". Pian hän huomasi kuinka ruutuun tuli sana 'error'. Kokujo hermostui ja paiskasi koneen maahan. hänen lasit tippuivat maahan ja meivät pirstaleiksi. Kokujon äänikin muuttui takaisin NORMAALIKSI ja hetki sitten ilmestyneet invat hampaat muuttuivat taas torahampaiksi. Shobu kuiskasi Torulle "Nomaali se on.". "En tiedä mikä minuun meni." Kokujo sanoi happamesti ja käveli porukan ohi. "Hei, odota!" Shobu sanoi ja tarrautui Kokujon hiuksiin. "Haluatko tulla meidän kanssa viikonlopuksi hotelliin?" hän kysyi. Kokujo naurahti. "Joo, teidän kakaroitten kanssa! Älä unta näe." hän sanoi ja irrotti Shobun otteen tummansinisistä hiuksistaan. "Älä ole tuollainen! En voi sille mitään, että olen parempi pelaaja kuin sinä, mutta tulisit nyt-" Shobu aneli. "Shobu, miksi pyydät häntä mukaan?" Mimi kuiskasi, mutta Shobu ei välittänyt. "En ole tulossa! Jättäkää minut nyt rauhaan." Kokujo ärähti ja jatkoi matkaansa. "Kateellinen se on, EI KUITENKAAN OLE PENNIN PENNIÄ RAHAA, muuten HÄN VARMAAN TULISIKIN." Shobu sanoi. Kokujo pysähtyi. "Tiedätkö, mittani alkaa olla täysi. Mistä sinä tiedät onko minulla rahaa vai ei? Että osaat olla lapsellinen, Kirifuda! En sotkeudu teidän kurjaan viikonloppuunne, en vaikka maksettaisi." hän sanoi. 'Että hän osaa olla hankala,' Shobu ajatteli. "Me pidetäänkin hauskaa, mene sinä vain homehtumaan röttelöösi kun me liotaan porealtaassa!" hän huudahti omahyväisesti. "Niin menenkin." Kokujo sanoi. "No, mene sitten. Meillä olisi ollut ylimääräistä rahaakin-" Shobu aloitti. "Shobu! Älä valeh-" Sayuki ärähti. "En tule silti, yritä jo ymmärtää." Kokujo sanoi ja jatkoi jälleen matkaansa. "Hän on kurjin heppu, jonka olen koskaan tavannut." Shobu sanoi. Kokujo vain jatkoi matkaansa kulman taa. pian kuului rysäys. Mimi sayuki, Toru, rekuta ja shobu kurkkasivat kulman taa ja näkivät kuinka Kokujo oli törmännyt pikku lapseen joka oli tullut skeittilaudan ja jäätelön kanssa päin Kokujoa. Poika oli lentänyt päin Kokujon näköä, lauta oli lennähtänyt sinne Kokujon suureen tarkuun ja jäätelö oli mukavana hattuna Kokujon päässä, sitä kokujo ei kuitenkaan huomannut. Hän repi pojan naamastaan ja jatkoi matkaa. poika oli harmissaan ja jäyssäsi nopeasti palan musrkkaa ja viskaisi sen Kokujon hiuksiin. Se sotkeentui nopeasti sinne. Poika hihitti ja lähti pois nuraen karmivammin kyuin Kokujo koskaan. "!" Kokujo ärähti. "Kämmäri!" Shobu nauroi.

"Mikä!" Kokujo ärähti viskatessaan jäätelön maahan ja yrittäessään selvittää purkkaa pois hiuksistaan.

"Oho, eikö pikku Kokujo saa purkkaa pois päästään?" Shobu kysyi ja virnisteli.

"Iho umpeen..." Kokujo sanoi. Hän joutui päätymään kompromissiin; hän repäisi purkan pois ja siinä samalla lähti myös pieni hiustuppo, muttei sen puutosta nähnyt, onneksi.

"Ei !" hän sanoi tunnustellessaan päälakeaan, jolta valui sulanutta jäätelöä pitkin hänen päätään.

"Pitäisikö käydä suihkussa?" Shobu kysäisi.

"Hei, käskin sinua pysymään hiljaa!" Kokujo sanoi vihaisesti.

"Aijaa, en minä vaan kuullut mitään..." Shobu sanoi.

"Shobu, sshh! Sinuna en-" Sayuki aloitti. "Miksi edes vaivaudun... (buhaha lainaus viimejaksosta!xD)"

"Painukaa te sinne :n hotelliinne lillumaan säälittäviin porealtaisiinne, minä häivyn!" Kokujo sanoi kärttyisesti. 'Pakko lisätä jotain, pakko lisätä jotain!' hän ajatteli. "Ja..ööh..syökää riittävästi, että aivonne alkaisivat kehittyä." hän sanoi ja häippäsi. 'Aika vakuuttavaa...' hän ajatteli mielessään. 'Toivottavasti todellakin "nauttivat" viikonlopustaan... Kun Kokujo oli poistunut näköpiiristä niin muut menivät hotelliin.

He ojensivat rahat ja selittivät kaiken tarpeellisen, ja eräs nainen antoi heille huoneidensa avaimet.

"Oho, kultaiset avaimet!" Shobu innostui. "Kullatut, höhlä." Sayuki korjasi ja Shobu punastui häpeästä. 'Tiesin, että nolaan vielä itseni...'

Päästessään huoneiden eteen, Shobu kummastui. "Kaksi huonetta... Ja meitähän on viisi!"

Mimi kohautti olkiaan. "Mitä ihmeellistä siinä on? Etkö ole ennen jakanut huonetta kenenkään kanssa?" "Ööh... en." sanoi Shobu taas häpeissään. 'tiesin että nolaan itseni, mutta että vielä toisenkin kerran!'. Noo he jakautuivat tietysti niin, että tytöt menivät toiseen ja pojat toiseen. "Ei, minä haluan Shobun kanssa!" Mimi sanoi, mutta nolostui sen sanottuaan. "Okei, unohtakaa tuo äskeinen." hän sanoi nopeasti. Shobu ei edes kuullut mitä oli sanottu. He tosiaan jakautuivat tytöt toiseen ja pojat toiseen. No pojat sitten tietystikkin vaihtoivat asusteensa ja pomppasivat porealtaaseen suihkun kautta. Tytöt sen sijaan juorusivat jotakin vielä suihkussa ja menivät sitte vasta poikien seuraan porealtaaseen Ja nyt sitten uimapukujen selostus. Torulla oli tylsät mustat uimahousut, Rekutalla oli vihreät ja Shobulla violetit... No tytöillä taasen oli molemmilla bikinit, miksiköhän. Mimin oli sellaiset tummanpunaiset ja Sayukilla oli (yllätys) pinkit bikinit. no he siinä sitten loikoilivat. Tietysti Mimi oli hivuttautunut Shobun viereen ja Sayuki Torun viereen. Rekuta oli sitten (tietysti) ihan ilman naispuolista seuraa... 'Ihan epistä, miksi minulla ei ole ketään? Onhan minulla suuri määrä charmia ja olen viisas, eikö se riitä?' hän mietti.

'Voi, Shobu, olet niin söpö...' Mimi haltioi Shobun vieressä.

'Voi, Toru, jos vain olisi mahdollisuus vaihtaa huoneita...' Sayuki mietti Torun vieressä.

'Miksi he kiehnaavat meissä?' Toru ja Shobu miettivät yhtä aikaa. Shobu venytteli ja yritti rentoutua.

Samassa porealtaan vesi muuttui jääkylmäksi. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!" tytöt kiljuivat, ja kaikki pomppasivat pois altaasta. Mutta Sayukin bikinien yläosa oli tarttunut altaan reunalla olevaan "koukkuun" ja oli riuhtaissut ne pois hänen päältään! Hän kiljaisi ja yritti suojata yläosaansa. Kaikki pojat tuijottivat häntä.

'O-ou, en halua katsoa...' Shobu ajatteli.

'Au tuoltako tyttö näyttää ilman yläosaa? Mielenkiintoista...' Rekuta mietti.

'Va-vau...' Toru haltioi.

Mimi otti Sayukin yläosan irti koukusta ja ojensi ni hänelle. "Ki-kiitos, Mimi..." Sayuki sanoi nolona.

"Eipä kestä..." Mimi sanoi.

"Miksi tuo vesi tuolla lailla muuttui noin kylmäksi!" Shobu kummasteli. Sitten kaikkien katse osui Shobun kohdalla olleeseen vipuun. Se oli sinisellä puolella. "SHOBU! VÄÄNSIT VIVUN VENYTELLESSÄSI!" Rekuta ärähti. Shobu oli JÄLLEEN nolona. "E-ei, se mitään, ei Shobu voinut sille mitään, vahinkoja sattuu." Mimi yritti korjata asiaa ja meni vääntämään vivun takaisin lämpimälle. He pommppasivat takaisin altaaseen. Sayuki oli ottanut hieman etäisyyttä muista, koska oli niin nolona. Hänestä tuntui kuin nyt olisi kaikkein parasta jas hän vajoaisi maan uumeniin. Sayuki sukelsi porealtaaseen ja yritti hukuttaa itseää. Pian hän tunsi kuinka joku nappasi kiinni hänestä ja vetäisi pintaan. Se oli Rekuta! Toru murahti jotakin. "Älä nyt vain hukuta itseäsi, Sayuki, ei yksi yläosan menetys mitään kaada-" Rekuta yritti selittää. "Eikö? Jos olisit tyttö, tietäisit miltä minusta tuntui. Minä lähden..." Sayuki sanoi ja nousi pois ammeesta surullisena. 'Miksei Toru yrittänyt pelastaa minua?' hän mietti. "Mikä sille tuli..?" Shobu kummastui ja kaikki katsoivat häneen. "Voi, Shobu, Shobu, Shobu, et oiken taida ymmärtää tyttöjä, etkö?" Toru kysyi ja katsoi levottomasti sinne, minne Sayuki oli mennyt. 'Pitäisikö mennä perässä?' hän mietti. 'Ei, ehkä hän haluaa olla yksin. Tai sitten ei... äähh!' Toru päätti kuitenkin mennä Sayukin perään. Hän loikkasi pois ammeesta ja juoksi suoraan sinne minne Sayuki meni. Torulle ei kuitenkaan tullut mieleenkään, että se oli tietystikkin naisten peseytymis huone... Ikäväkyllä Toru tajusi sen vasta kun kuuli kiljaisuja ja kun pesusieniä ja muita alkoi lennellä kohti häntä. Toru yritti suojautua, mutta ei se auttanut. Miljoonasti peseytymis kamaa heh kamaa lensi päin hänen näköä. "Aaaahh, soriiii!" hän huusi ja perääntyi takaisin. 'Kyllä minä Sayukin vielä näen, eikö niin...?' hän mietti.

Sayuki peseytyi nopeasti ja meni hänen ja Mimin hotellihuoneeseen. Häneltä oli päästä poru. 'Miksi minä! Nolasin itseni täysin Torun edessä...' hän mietti. Sitten hän puki päälleen punaisen minihameen ja turkoosin hihattoman paidan. 'Toru varmaan nauraa siellä muiden kanssa millainen hömelö olen...' Sayuki huokasi ja lätsähti sängylle jossa hän alkoi tihrustamaan kyyneliä. Puolentunnin kuluttua kuului koputus. Sayuki luuli sitä Mimiksi ja huusi "ovi on auki tule vain" Sayuki ei kääntynyt edes katsomaan, vaan rupesi heti purkamaan surujaan. "Miksi minulle käy näin nyyhkäisy Miksi minä nolasin itseni juuri Torun edessä? Miksi?" Sayuki puhkesi pillittämään pieniä kyyneleitä. Hän tunsi kuinka lämmin käsi painautui hänen olkapäälleen. Sayuki laittoi kätensä käden päälle ja käänty katsomaan. Eipäs se ollutkaan Mimi vaan Toru (jolla on myös jo vaatteet päällä!)"ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄKKKKKKK!" Sayuki pelästyi. "Lu-luulin sinua Mimiksi..." hän lisäsi ja punastui. "Katso nyt millainen itkupilli olen! Ja onnistun aina pilaamaan kaiken!"

Toru mietti hetken jotain järkevää sanomista. 'Sano nyt jotain, idiootti!' hän ajatteli. "Tuota... älä nyt ole tuollainen, ei se tee sinusta parempaa edessäni." hän sanoi. "Siis tarkoitan...öööhh... siis että et sinä ole mitenkään huonompi... siis olet ihana ja kaunis ja kaikkea... eli ei minua haittaa tuollaiset töppäykset." Sayuki pyyhkäisi kyyneleitään. 'Sanoiko hän minua kauniiksi?' hän ajatteli haltioissaan. 'joo, sano se! ihanaaaaaaaaa!' "Mutta kun minua ne töppäykset häiritsee..." sanoi sayuki, kohotti katseensa ja yritti repäistä onnen puuskahduksen naamaltan. "Unohdetaan se, jooko?" Toru ehdotti ja Sayuki hymyili hänelle. "Okei." hän sanoi.

"Ja.. ja kiitos."

Toru näytti kummastuneelta. "Mistä hyvästä?"

"Siitä, että et pidäkään minua idioottina." Sayuki sanoi ja Toru hymyili myös. "En tietenkään pidä sinua idioottina." hän sanoi ja levitti kätensä kuin sanoakseen 'hali...'. Sayuki kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja he halasivat. Toru myös pussasi Sayukia poskelle, juuri kun Mimi tuli sisään. Mimi katsoi tapausta sivusta ja hivuttautui vähin äänin ulos. Mimi juosi suoraan Shobun **hytille** ja koputti ovelle. Shobu päästi hänet kummissaan sisään. Mimi kertoi ettei halunnut olla 'rakastavaisten' tiellä ja päätti siis tulla tänne. "Rakastavaisten?" Shobu kummastui. "Niin, Sayukilla ja Torulla oli meneillään vähän tällainen 'romanttinen sessio' kun menin sisään." Mimi sanoi. Shobun silmät melkein putosivat päästä. "Tarkoitatko että.. SELLAINEN sessio!" hän kysyi. "En!" Mimi sanoi ja naurahti. "Olisi sekin ollut näky... no jaa, sama se." hän sanoi. "Mitä he sitten tekivät?" shobu kysyi. 'Onpa hän utelias..' Mimi pani merkille. "No, he halasivat ja mitä nyt pussailivat poskille." hän selitti ja Shobu nyökkäsi. "Minä tästä taidan mennä syömään, tuletko mukaan?" Shobu kysyi ja Mimim aikomukset pirstaloituivat. "Tuota... mikäs siinä..." hän sanoi vähän pettyneenä. "Hei, missä Rekuta on?" hän yritti saada Shobun ajatuksen pois ruoasta. "Hän...en tiedä." Shobu sanoi. "No, tuletko? Kamala nälkä..." hän sanoi ja lähti kohti ovea Mimi vastahakoisesti perässään. Shobu marssi edellä suurin **rappaus** askelein eteenpäin ja hymy naamassansa. Mimi tuli suurin piirtein laahustaen perässä. he sitten menivät syömään. mimi tutkaili omaa annostaan ja vertasi sitä Shobun annokseen. Kuten jo arvata saattaa shobun annos oli ainakin kahdeksan kertaa isompi kuin mimin. Mimi katsoi Shobua kun hän mätti ruokaa nassuunsa. 'Mikä sika... niin suloinen sika...' hän ajatteli ja hymyili. 'Ruoka miehen tiellä pitää' hän vielä ajatteli alkoi syödä omaa annostaan.

Toru ja Sayuki istuivat vieläkin vierekkäin sängyllä. "Ööhh... onko sinun nälkä tai jotain..?" Toru yritti saada aikaan puheen aihetta. "On vähän... voitaisiin mennä syömään sinne ravintolaan, josta Shobu matkalla tänne puhui." Sayuki ehdotti. "Okei." Toru myöntyi. Molemmat nousivat sängyltä, menivät ovesta ulos ja lähtivät kävelemään kohti ravintolaa, jossa Shobu ja Mimi olivat...

Sinne päästyään, he huomasivat Shobun ja Mimin. "Mennäänkö tuonne?" Sayuki ehdotti osoittaen heitä. Toru suostui ja he menivät. "No, oletteko saaneet jo tarpeeksi nuoleskeltua?" Shobu kysyi ruokaa suussaan.

"Täh!" Toru ja Sayuki kummastuivat. "Mimi kertoi, mitä te puuhailitte huoneessanne." Shobu sanoi.

"Me vain halattiin, onko selvä?" Sayuki sanoi. "Niin varmaan. Siltähän se näyttikin..." vihjaili Mimi sivusta. Sayuki loi häneen murhaavan katseen. Mimi meni hiljaiseksi ja jatkoi syömistään. Toru ja Sayuki menivät hakemaan myös ruokaa. Kun he tulivat takaisin he näkivät kuinka Shobu meni jo hakemaan lisää. "aika rohmu, vai mitä sanotte." huomautti Toru leikellen ruokaansa. " No niinpä." kommentoi Sayuki ja niittasi katseensa kiinni Mimiin.

"Mitäh?" Mimi kysyi.

"Ei mitään..." Sayuki sanoi salaperäisesti ja jatkoi mutustamistaan. Välillä hän myös loi katseen Toruun. 'Hän on niin suloinen kun syö... ja muutenkin!' hän ajatteli iloisesti.

"Mitä? Mitä minä taas olen tehnyt?" Shobu kysyi tullessaan takaisin pöytään valtavan ruoka-annoksen kera.

"Eeeet mitään..." Sayuki sanoi ja pyöritti silmiään. "Millä meinaat sulattaa tuon kaiken?"

Shobu räpytteli silmiään. "Miten niin?"

"Äh, unohda..."

"Okei."

"Okei."

mums mums mums

Vihdoin kaikki olivat saaneet syötyä. "Ahh, olen täynnä..." Mimi sanoi.

"Minulle kyllä olisi mahtunut vielä toinen kakunpala...tuntuu pieni tyhjä koko vielä." Shobu sanoi. "Tai sitten ei..." hän sanoi nähdessään toisten katseet. Kaikki nousivat pöydästä ja lhtivät kohti huoneita. huoneen ovella Mimi Toru ja sayuki tajusivat että Shobulla oli kuitenkin valtaisa kakunpala suussaan. Shobu nielaisi sen nopeasti ja virnisti. Muut pudistivat päätään. 'täys sika' ajatteli sayuki. 'ihana mussuttaja' ajatteli mimi. 'mitäs minun pitäisi ajatella...' ajatteli Toru. ' Olipa hyvää!' ajatteli shobu. (xD)

"Toru, voidaanko mennä vielä sinne porealtaaseen..? Kahdestaan..." Sayuki kuiskasi Torulle.

Toru punastui. 'Mitähän hänellä on mielessään..?' hän ajatteli. "Käy..." hän sanoi.

"Ai mikä käy?" Shobu kysyi. Torulle valahti sellainen 'hikipisara' (u know). "Tuota... ei mitään." hän sanoi ja punastui vielä enemmän. "Aijaa." Shobu sanoi pettyneenä. "Shobu, anna heidän olla rauhassa, he vain sattuvat olevaan niin rakastuneita nyt, ettei viitsitä häiritä..." Mimi kuiskasi Shobulle. "Voidaanko mennä meidän huoneeseen? Minulla olisi sinulle vähän asiaa..." hän lisäsi vielä Shobulle ja punastui vähän. "Ok." Shobu sanoi. Toru ja Sayuki kurvasivat 'risteyksestä' vastakkaiseen suuntaan kuin Mimi ja Shobu. "Minne nuo menevät?" Shobu kysyi. "Se ei varmaan kuulu meille." Mimi sanoi. 'Tule nyt vaan, Shobu, haluan tunnustaa sinulle pari juttua!' hän ajatteli. 'En nyt taaskaan oikein tajunnut mitään, no ei mun varmaan tarvinnutkaan.' ajatteli Shobu. Mimi tarrautui kiinni Shobun käteen ja nykäisi tämän mukaansa. He istuivat sängyn reunalle ja Mimi aloitti "Kuule Shobu...Minä tykkään sinusta!" hän sanoi. Shobu katsoi häntä pää vinossa. "Aijaa. Okei." hän sanoi ja Mimi oli lentää selälleen. "Niin niin! Etkö aio sanoa mitään!" Mimi kysyi. "Kyllä minäkin tykkään sinusta, mutta minä en taida olla niitä tunteellisimpia ihmisiä..." Shobu sanoi. "No, suostutko olemaan poikaystäväni?" Mimi kysyi. "No, mikäs siinä." Shobu sanoi ja Mimi hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa. "Olet niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ihana!" hän huudahti.

Samaan aikaan porealtaalla Sayuki ja Toru kuhertelivat (tietysti niil on sit ne samat uima-asusteet ku sillo aikasemminki). "Oi Toru. En tiedä mitä sanoa..." sanoi Sayuki ja hymyili. "Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa mitään..." sanoi Toru. Sayuki kiehnasi Torussa minkä ehti, ja se oli Torun mielestä hurmaavaa. Sitten Sayuki alkoi lääppiä Torua ja siirtyi koko ajan alemmas. "Eipäs siirrytä vielä sinne osastolle." Toru sanoi ja tarttui Sayukin käteen. "Ouh, olet epäreilu, Toruseni." Sayuki sanoi ja he suutelivat. 'Toruseni? What the...' hän mietti, muttei ehtinyt miettiä muuta, kun yhtäkkiä hän tunsi jotain ällöttävää jalassaan... kun hän katsoi, hän näki limaisen sammakon kiipivän hänen säärtään ylös veden alla. Hän kiljui niin lujaa kuin kurkusta lähti. "Mitä nyt!" Toru kummastui ja hieraisi Sayukin puoleista korvaansa. "YÖK, KATSO! NIITÄ ON LISÄÄ!" Sayuki pelästyi. Kummalakaan ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuka sen oli tehnyt... joka yritti parhaansa mukaan pilata heidän viikonloppunsa... He näkivät kuinka joku kääntyi ja juoksi pois nauraen tyhjä sanko kädessään. Toru ja Sayuki kipusivat pois ja lähtivät sen jonkin perään. "Hei, sinä! Kuka oikein luulet olevasi ja mitä haluat! Vastaa heti!" Sayuki ärhenteli.

"Miettikäähän sitä!" tyyppi sanoi heidän takanaan ja tönäisi molemmat kylmään, "virkistävään" altaaseen ja häipyi niin, ettei Sayuki ja Toru ehtineet nähäd kuka hän oli. Sayuki kiljaisi taas ja molemmat nousivat nopeasti pois altaasta. "Hyrrr..." Sayuki paleli. No tietysti Toru (toru pikku poru xD) kietoi kätensä lämmittääkseen Sayukia. Sayuki ei olisi voinut parempaa lämmitinä tietääkkään... Tyyppi joka oli pilannut heidän allas juttunsa kirosi seinän takana tätä tapausta. "Olet ihana, Toru..." Sayuki sanoi. ' ´olet ihana, Toru! Säälittävää...' tyyppi ajatteli. ''Niin sinäkin, rakas." Toru sanoi ja hymyili. He lähtivät kävelemään pesuhuoneille päin. Tyyppi, joka oli yllätys yllätys, Kokujo, murahti. Hän meinasi jo mennä heidän peräänsä, mutta muisti, että he tietäisivät että hän pilasi jutun jos hän kulkisi samoissa mustissa vaatteissaan, joten päätti vaihtaa vaatteensa. Mutta olikin pulma, mistä hän saisi sopivat... 'Aivan, nyt keksin!' hän ajatteli. Hän meni toista reittiä pukuhuoneisiin ja alkoi penkoa unohtuneiden vaatteiden koreja. Ainoaa järkevää mitä hän sieltä löysi, oli heleänkeltainen paita. 'Yöh, tätä en päälleni pane...' hän ajatteli, mutta jos tehtävän piti onnistua hyvin, hänen oli pakko. Hän riisui nopeasti mustan 'takkinsa' ja puki vastahakoisesti keltaisen paidan päälleen. Se oli juuri täsmälleen oikean kokoinen. Hän katsoi itseään kokovartalopeilista. "Ei ..." hän ärähti, mutta kuuli sitten ääniä. Hän ryttäsi takkinsa vaatekoriin ja oli kuin ei mitään olisi tapahtunut. Sitten Toru tuli huoneeseen. Hän oli kiljaista pelästyksestä. "AAHH, sinä!" hän huohotti. "Niin, minä. Kuulin täältä kirkumista, joten päätin tulla katsomaan..." Kokujo selitti ja virnisti ilkeästi. "Niin, joka pahuksen tyyppi oli kaatanut rupisammakoita porealtaaseen..." Toru selitti. "Aijaa, eihän se oli YHTÄÄN kivaa." Kokujo sanoi. "Ei niin... Hän pilasi Sayukin ja minun romanttisen- hei, hetkinen... koska sinä olet alkanut käyttää tuollaisia vaatteita!" Toru yllättyi. "Tuota... no ei ollut muita..." Kokujo sanoi. Kokujo nojasi seinää vasten kuin ei mitään ja Sayuki ja Toru lähtivät. kokujo kuunteli hetken, mutta kuuli vain kun joku poika hänen takaansa huusi "Siistii!". Kokujo päätti hakea takkinsa ja häippäistä. Kokujo kurkkasi unohtuneiden vaatteiden laatikkoon ja etsi sieltä takkiaan. Se ei ollut siellä! "Ei helvetti! Se kakara vei sen!" Kokujo huusi ja löi päätään seinään. Tietysti se pikku poika oli mennyt jo kotiinsa eikä Kokujo näkisi takkiiaan enää koskaan. Kokujo oli surullinen. Hän ei voinut pidätellä enää... Hän pillahti hermottomaan itkuun takkinsa tähden. Ohi menevät katselivat itkevää Kokujoa kuin hullua ja nopeuttivat kävelyään. Kokujo joutui nyt käyttämään sitä keltaista paitaa... "No sama se." hän sanoi ja pyyhki kyyneleensä paitansa hihaan. Hän häippäsi käytävään ja lähti salavihkaa seuraamaan Sayukia ja Torua, jotta saisi selon missä heidän huoneensa ovat. Sitten hän törmäsi suureen, lihavaan naiseen. "Oh!" nainen äännähti ja Kokujo kaatui maahan. "Jumankauta! katso eteesi!" huusi vihastunut Kokujo. Hän ei tietenkään ollut tajunnut kaksi metriä korkean ja Yhtä leveän naisen kokoa ja ilmeistä voimaa. Nainen vihastui pahasti, nappasi käsilaukkunsa maasta ja löi sillä Kokujoa virmaan 68 kertaa ennenkuin Kokujo tajusi pyytää anteeksi ja nainen päästi tämän menemään. Kokujo oli yltä päältä mustelmissa ja kuhmuissa sun muissa ruhjeissa...No ei vaiskaan, hän näytti ihan terveeltä paitsi että hänen hiuksensa olivat pahasti sekaisin. Samassa Rekuta porhalsi eteensä katsomatta nurkan takaa ja kuinka ollakaan; hän kompastui Kokujoon ja lensi tämän päälle ja hänen tietokoneensa osui Kokujon silmäkulmaan, johon tuli mustelma. 'MIKSI MINÄ! MIKSI AINA MINÄ!' Kokujo ajatteli.

"Oho... anteeksi-" Rekuta sanoi. "AAAHHH!" hän pelästyi nähdessään Kokujon ja nousi kiireesti ylös ja nappasi kannettavansa. Jos olisi mahdollista, olisi voinut nähdä Kokujon päästä nousevan höyryä, hän oli NIIN suutuksissaan. "PAINU :N :N !" hän huusi ja Rekuta kipitti uskollisesti huoneeseensa. Kokujo oli nyt aivan sekoamis pisteessä. Hän yritti kaivella jotain hyvää tästä päivästä. Ja löysikin. Nyt Rekuta oli paljastanut missä huoneessa Toru asusti... Kokujo alkoi nauraa, mutta lopetti pian. 'Mitäs minä itse asiassa tällä tiedolla teen?' hän ajatteli tyhjä päisesti. Kokujo oli matkalla käytävän toiseen päähän, kun tietysti toru ja Sayuki syöksyivät huoneesta ulos ja huoneen ovenkahva osui Kokujoa vatsaan ja ovi muuten osui päähän. Kokujo kirosi jonkin aikaa maassa, mutta rakastavaiset eivät kiinnttäneet häneen mitään huomiota vaan jakoivat matkaa. "Ei !" Huusi Kokujo niin lujaa kuin jaksoi. Joku viereisestä huoneesta viskasi Kokujon päähän kukkaruukun. "Okei, nyt en jaksa enää..." hän valitti. Häntä väsytti ja otti päähän, joten hän meni istumaan käytävällä olevalle penkille ja alkoi nukkua.

"Mitähän Kokujo sittenkin täällä tekee?" Sayuki ihmetteli hänen ja Torun kävellessä ulkona. Toru kohautti olkiaan. "Ehkä häntä alkoi tympiä se, että ME päästiin tänne, joten halusi sittenkin tulla."

"Niin...voi olla." Sayuki sanoi. "Mutta ei murehdita sitä, mennään takaisin huoneeseemme, joohan? Haluan hemmotella sinua..." hän sanoi ja hymyili 'ilkeästi'. Joten niin he palasivat takaisin.

"Mitä ihmettä..!" Sayuki ihmetteli nähdessään Kokujon penkillä nukkumassa. "Hei, katso, hänellä on mustelma silmäkulmassa..." Toru huomautti. "No, annetaan hänen olla jos hänellä on huono olo, mennään nyt..." Sayuki sanoi ja he menivät takaisin huoneeseensa.

"..olisiko meidän sittenkin pitänyt auttaa häntä?" Sayukia alkoi säälittää.

"Mitä me muka saisimme siitäkin vastineeksi?" Toru kysyi.

"No otetaan hänet edes tänne sisäpuolelle." Sayuki ehdotti. Toru suostui ja he kantoivat Kokujon sängylle. "Mennään me sitten vaikka suihkuun..." Toru ehdotti, ja niin he menivät.

"Kuulitko, että Kokujo on sittenkin täällä?" Shobu kysyi Mimiltä, joka oli jumittunut pelaamaan kännykällään matopeliä. "Kyllä, rakas." hän sanoi.

"Häntä varmaan alkoi tympiä se, että me tulimme tänne." Shobu sanoi.

"Mm-m..." Mimi mumisi.

"Ei voi olla, täällä ei ole vessapaperia!" Rekuta huusi vessasta.

"Odota hetki, käyn lainaamassa Torulta ja Sayukilta. 'Kummallista, huone-järjestys yhtäkkiä vaihtui...' Shobu sanoi. "Tuletko mukaan, Mimi?"

Mimi lopetti matopelin. "Tottakai tulen."

He menivät käytävään ja huomasivat, että Torun ja Sayukin huoneen ovi oli auki.

"Kop kop, saako tulla?" Shobu kysyi ovelta. Ei vastausta. "Kuuletko, he ovat suihkussa... eivät he huomaa jos lainataan talouspaperia vähän." Mimi sanoi, joten he astuivat sisään.

"Oho..." Shobu huomasi Kokujon sängyllä.

"Mitä hän täällä tekee! Ja miksi hän on noin... kärsineen näköinen?" Mimi ihmetteli. "Eikai Toru sentään... ei ei... vai... ei... tai ehkä... ei... ei toru tekisi sellaista... " arvuutteli Shobu "Tai mutta jos Kokujo olikin käynyt Sayukin kimppuun ja Sayuki potkija hakkas sen tuuskas... Pitänee kysyä" sanoi Mimi tutkiskellen Kokujon outoa vaatetusta. Sitten Kokujo heräsi. "Mitäh...?" hän oli hetken vähän pihalla missä mentiin. "Mitä sinulle on sattunut? Entä mitä teet täällä?" Shobu uteli. "Shobu, Rekuta on vieläkin vessassa-" Mimi kuiskasi. "Shh, tästä tulee hubaa.." Shobu kuiskasi takaisin.

"Mitä se teille kuuluu? Itse en tiedä mitä teen juuri täällä huoneessa." Kokujo sanoi ja kosketti arkaa kulmaansa. "ÄLKÄÄKÄ sanoko mitään tästä paidasta!"

Mimi kävi hakemassa talouspaperia ja sanoi vievänsä sen Rekutalle.

"Miksi tulit sittenkin tänne? Alkoiko ottaa pannuun-" Shobu aloitti.

"Tulin ihan siksi kun halusin. Se ei liity mitenkään teihin." Kokujo valehteli.

"No, mitä sinulle on sattunut? Kävikö Sayuki kimppuusi ja Toru-"

"Pitkä juttu." Kokujo murahti.

"Minulla on aikaa."

"En usko."

"Miten niin?"

"Anna olla."

"Eikun sano."

"Anna olla!"

"Sano!"

"Ei mitään tärkeää!"

"Sano!"

"Aarrgh, ANNA OLLA SANOIN!"

"No okei..."

"No hyvä!"

"Siis ensinnäkin..." aloitti Kokujo ja tiirasi ovelle joka oli auki. "Istuppa tuohon tuolille ja kerron..." sanoi Kokujo Shobulle ja Shobu totteli. 'Hähää... idiootti nyt minä, hyökkään ovelle ja poistun tyylikkäästi... okei... yksi, kaksi, KOLME!' Kokujo pomppasi pystyyn ja juoksi kohti ovea. Kuitenkin Toru ja Sayuki avasivat suihkun oven juuri silloin, ja taas oli kokujon päässä ovi ja vatsassa kahva. "AI !" hän huusi. Silloin Sayukin pyyhe lensi ilmaan. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!" Sayuki kiljui ja kompastui Kokujoon ja kaatui täysin alastomana huoneen lattialle. Shobu oli solminut Kokujon hiuksen kiinni pöydänjalkaan ja lähti vähin äänin huoneesta. Kokujo yritti nousta, mutta kaatui takaisin. "Kuka teki tämän!" hän ärähti, jolloin Toru kaatui hänen päälleen, koska oli kompastunut kylpyhuoneessa olevaan saippuaan. "Voi helvetti!" huusi Kokujo ja potkaisi Torun päältään ja lähti huoneesta. tietenkään hän ei huomannut pöydän tulevan mukana, niin vihainen hän oli. Kokujo oli aikeissa mennä yhdet rappuset alas, mutta kompastui ja hän vieri alas ja tömähti lattialle. Olennaisesti pöytä oli tullut mukana ja nyt se tipahti kulma edellä Kokujon päähän. Ei vaiskaan, ei sillä nyt niin huonosti mene, pöytä oli omia aikojaan irronnut hänen hiuksistaan, koska hiuksen ovat yleensäkin aika liukkaat.

Kokujo makasi lattialla portaiden juurella. "auh..."

Sitten joku tyttö tuli ja kompastui Kokujoon. "ajj.." sanoi tyttö pienellä äänellä, aivan kuin olisi ollut viisi vuotias. Kokujo katsoi ketä oli kaatunut hänen päälleen. Se oli joku metrin pituinen jotain 4v. kikkarapäinen tyttö joka alkoi pillittää hermottomasti. "Häivy!" Kokujo ärähti ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli vaivalloisesti rappuset takaisin ylös. Siellä olivat muut viisi häntä vastassa. "Mitä?" hän kysyi. "Me olemme tosi pahoillamme." kaikki sanoivat kuorossa. Kokujo murahti jotakin ja tunsi jalassaan oudon puristuksen. Kaikki katsoivat Kokujon jalkuja. Niissä oli kiinni se pikku kirppu. kokujo yritti potkaista tytön pois, mutta se vain puristi otettaan ja iski hampaansa ja kyntensä kiinni Kokujon jalkaan. Kokujo oli jo potkaisemassa päin seinää, mutta...

"Oh, siellähän sinä oletkin! Tulehan takaisin äitylin luo, enkö ole sanonut jo tuhat kertaa, ettei vieraiden jalkoihin saa takertua?" ilmeisesti tytön äiti hipsi nurkan takaa paikalle. "Olen pahoillani, ei hän yleensä ole näin tottelematon." hän lisäsi vielä ja irrotti kauhukakaran pois Kokujon koivesta. "Eipä hätää..." kiiruhti Toru sanomaan ennenkuin Kokujo kerkeäisi sanomaan jotakin epämiellyttävää. Äiti ja ipana ähtivvät menemään. Kokujo kääri housun puntin ylös ja katsoi valtaisia hampaan jälkiä hänen lihassaan. "auu.. mahtoi tehdä kipeää.." irvisteli Shobu.

"Turpa kiinni." Kokujo sanoi vihaisesti. "Minulla on ollut tänään jo tarpeeksi huono päivä, en halua enää mitään noloa ENKÄ MITÄÄN!" hän huudahti.

"Okei, mennään bailaamaan." Shobu sanoi.

Kaikki katsoivat häneen.

"Mitäh?" Shobu kummastui.

"Mihin :n bileisiin!" Sayuki kysyi.

"Tuolla ihan alhaalla on. Ettekö lue ilmoitustauluja?"

"Et tajua mistään mitään! Kokujolla on ollut epäonninen päivä tänään, ja sinä vain haluat lähteä jonnekin bileisiin! Ajattelisit nyt vähän häntäkin..." Sayuki puolusteli.

"Hei, miksi sinä häntä puolustelet!" Toru kysyi Sayukilta.

"No ajattele nyt jos itselläsi olisi ollut tuollainen päivä..." Sayuki kuiskasi takaisin.

"No mennään vaan..." Kokujo sanoi.

Kaikki katsoivat vuorostaan häneen.

"Kappas, sinustahan on alkanut tulla ihan siedettävä." Shobu sanoi ja hohotti.

Kokujo vain kohautti olkiaan. 'Mikä minun on! Olenko saanut tällin jossain vaiheessa!' hän ihmetteli itsekseen, mutta muut olivat jo raahaamassa häntä Shobun porukan huoneeseen.

"Tuo mustelma pitää peittää ennen bileisiin menoa!"

"Entäpä tuo keltainen paita? Etkö haluaisi jotain muuta?"

"Antakaa olla nyt! Näin on hyvä!" Kokujo sanoi.

"selvä...Ei sitten" Mimi sanoi.

"Eikö nyt kumminkin-"

"E-ei..." Kokujo sanoi. Hän olisi halunnut jonkun toisen paidan ja kaikkea, muttei kehdannut olla vaivaksi.

'Tämä minun suunnitelmani taisi mennä pikkuisen pieleen...' hän ajatteli. 'No, eihän tämäkään huono ole..'

"Tai no..." hän aloitti.

"Niin?" tytöt kysyivät.

"Voitte te yrittää peittää tätä.." Kokujo sanoi nolona. 'minun pitäisi olla ilkeä! Se kuuluu luontooni! Mitä minä teen!'

"Hyvä on, istu tuonne." Sayuki sanoi ja alkoi kaivella meikkejään. Kokujo meni sängylle.

"Noniin, ole aloillasi nyt..." hän sanoi ja tuppasi jotain tököttiä Kokujon mustelmaan.

Hetken kuluttua he olivat valmiit. Kokujon mustelma oli täydellisesti peitossa.

"Tuletteko te?" Shobu kysyi. "Joo, tullaan!" Sayuki huikkasi ja he lähtivät kohti alakertaa.. He pääsivät alas. Siellä oli jo täys meno päällä. Musiikki sai kokujon jalkaan vipinää... Kokujo meni keskelle lattiaa tanssimaan jotain typerää tanssia. kaikki tuijottivat keltapaitasta hullua joka pyöri lattialla kuin kituva koira... Okei, ei vaiskaan, oikeasti se oli Shobu!

"Etkö häpeä häntä?" Sayuki kysyi Mimiltä.

"En!" Mimi sanoi ja meni itsekin mukaan.

Sayukin leuka oli loksahtaa maahan.

Rekuta yritti etsiä itselleen daamia, Kokujo oli kiinnostunut boolista, Toru yritti kammeta halukkaita tyttöjä pois itsestään ja Sayuki oli mustasukkainen. Sayuki meni Toru luo ja selitti tytöille että Toru oli varattu. Tyttöt loivat murhaavan katsee Sayukiin, mutta hyökkäsivät taas Torun kimppuun. Ei Torulla oikeasti mitään tätä vastaan ollut, mutta hän ei halunnut Sayukista mustista... Mutta hän oli sen jo tehnyt.

Samalla Kokujo joi jo viidetta lasillista boolia ja koko ajan lisää. Lopulta hän oli jo aika juovuksissa, ja lähti hoipertelemaan takaisin yläkertaan...

"Hei, sinä tuletko tanssimaan?"

"Ei, hän on minun!"

"Minä pyysin ensin!"

"Älkää nyt viitsikö, hän on minun, eikö niin, oi suloposki!"

"Öh..."

Torun ympärillä kiehnasi tyttöjä kuin haita laivan ympärillä. Sayuki päätti ottaa itse ilon irti ja meni boolimaljan luo ja kulautti siitä suoraan; mitäs sitä pihatailemaan! Lopulta myös hän oli juovuksissa, mutta hänelle tuli vessahätä ja hänen oli pakko lähteä yläkertaan.

Sinne päästyään hän näki Kokujon, joka oli aivan samassa kunnossa kuin hänkin. "Hei, Ko, sinut halusinkin nähdä..." Sayuki sanoi. "Tule, mennään meidän huoneeseen.."

Sayuki raahasi Kokujon paidasta huoneeseensa ja kaatoi sängylle. 'Tämä on kosto, Toru..' hän ajatteli. "It's show time!" hän kiljaisi ja... niin...kröhm. x)

Samalla bileissä Toru alkoi miettiä mihin kummaan Sayuki oli kadonnut. Hän oli tanssinut jokaisen tytön kanssa, joka oli häntä tullut pyytämään tanssimaan.

"Hei, Shobu, oletko nähnyt Sayukia?" hän kysyi Shobulta joka olis syömässä sipsejä. "Viimeksi näin hänen juovan boolimaljasta ja lähtevän pois." Shobu sanoi suu täynnä sipsejä. Torun vatsassa muljahti... boolimalja ja Sayuki... hän kiirehti nopeasti yläkertaan, ja näki että heidän huoneensa ovi oli auki. Hän kiiruhti sinne.

"Sayuki, oletko-" hä aloitti, mutta näkikin sitten Sayukin ja Kokujon sängyllä 'leikkimässä äitiä ja isää' (niinku riku sanoo xD)... Toru katsoi Sayukia ja Kokujoa. "Sayuki... Miksi...Miksi?" Toru sai soperrettua, mutta Sayuki ei kuullut. Toru otti pari askelta taemmas ja pisti oven kiinni. Hän valui ovea pitkin lattialle istumaan. 'Ei, tämä ei ole totta... e-ei sayuki ole tuollainen...voi ei, mitä minä olen tehnyt... :n tytöt!' hän ajatteli ja oli itkun partaalla, mutta pystyi pidättämään.

Vihdoin Sayuki ja Kokujo olivat päässeet loppuun. "Ko-" Sayuki ehti alottaa, mutta joutui juoksemaan vessaan oksentamaan (ewww...) Kokujo vaappuili pystyyn ja oksensi suoraan lattialle. Hän lähti hoipertelemaan kohti ovea. Hän avaisi oven ja astui ulos. Ottaessaan toista askelta hän näki kakasi hahmoa lattialla. Kokujo pudisteli hetken päätään ja katsoi uudestaan. Hahmot sulautuivat yhdeksi ja Kokujo tajusi, että hahmo oli kyyneliinsä nukahtanut Toru. Hän oli ihan sekaisin itsekin, joten päätti mennä takaisin. Hän PUKI HOUSUNSA jalkaan ja sammui sängylle.

Sayuki taasen ole sammunut vessaan pyyhe ympärillään.

Shobu, Mimi ja Rekuta päättivät palata myös huoneeseensa.

"Katsokaa, Toru!" Mimi huomautti. He herättivät Torun.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Shobu kysyi.

"Sayuki..." Toru sai sanotuksi.

"Mitä hänestä?"

"Hän...voi ei... hän petti minua!" Toru sanoi ja nousi ylös.

"Mitäh? Eihän se ole Sayukin tapaista..."

Toru selitti heille mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Kokujon kanssa!" Shobu kummastui. "Tiesin, että siinä iilimadossa oli jotakin limaista!"

"Olivatko he umpi kännissä molemmat?" kysyi mimi. "En tiedä! en tiedä enää mitään!" huusi Toru.

"Molemmat ainakin litki boolia siihen malliin että aivan varmasti olivat kännissä..." kommentoi Rekuta sivusta. (Hah... eipä ollut Rekuta seuraa löytänyt. hahaaa!)

"No, silloin voikin tehdä vähän mitä sattuu... odotetaan huomiseen ja selvitetään tämä juttu sitten, kun kaikki ovat selvinpäin." Mimi sanoi ja pyysi Torua tulemaan heidän huoneeseensa viettämään yön.

Seuraavana aamuna Sayuki heräsi vessasta. Hänen päätään särki hullun lailla. Hän nousi lattialta ja meni pois vessasta. Sitten hän näki Kokujon sängyllä. 'Ai niin... Toru...' hän muisti mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän puki vaatteet ylleen ja herätteli Kokujoa. "Herää nyt!" hän sähähti. Kokujo avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Häneltä kesti vähän aikaa tajuta mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta sai sitten selon. "Mitä sinä eilen oikein sekoilit..?" hän kysyi. "Minä... halusin kostaa Torulle..." Sayuki sanoi ja selitti jutun omasta näkökulmastaan.

"Aijaa... mutta miksi minä?" Kokujo kysyi. "Koska satuit olemaan sopivasti tässä vieressä." Sayuki sanoi. "Mutta nyt selvitetään tämä juttu, tule." hän nappasi Kokujon kädestä ja otti hänet mukaansa. Hän koputti viereisen huoneen ovelle, jossa muut olivat. Shobu tuli avaamaan.

"hoaaaah mums mums mums Aijaa, syylliset." hän sanoi ja päästi heidät sisään. Muutkin olivat jo hereillä.

"Toru, anna kun selitän." Sayuki aneli. "No?" Toru sanoi ja Sayuki selitti oman kantansa asiasta. "Enkä halua että te syytätte siis Kokujoa mistään, hän ei aloittanut..." hän vielä lisäsi.

"Itse asiassa tämä on minun vikani... jos olisin vain patistanut ne tytöt pois..." Toru sanoi surullisena.

"Mutta sittenhän me voimme unohtaa tämän kaiken...?" Sayuki ehdotti toiveikkaana.

"Mutta ei silti olisi tarvinnut tuollaista tehdä!" Toru sanoi.

"Olin kännissä!" Sayuki sanoi. "...kuten Kokujokin."

"Selityksiä selityksiä!" Shobu sanoi.

"Shobu, älä puutu tähän!" Mimi ärähti.

Sayuki meni Torun luo. "Voitko antaa anteeksi... olin typerä, kuten olit sinäkin."

"Jaaha! sitä aletaan heti syyttämään minua, vaikka sinä olit suurempana syynä!" Toru räjähti. "En tarkoittanut sitä noin!" puolusti Sayuki. Kokujosta tilanne oli sekava ja tylsä. Sitä paitsi hänestä hän ei ollut tehnyt yhtään mitään, joten hän voisi häippästä vähin äänin, kuten hän tekikin. "Minne sinä olet menossa!" Sayuki huusi hänelle. "Minähän EN ollut syyllinen tähän!" Kokujo sanoi. "Tule silti tänne!" Sayuki käski. "Hmph..."

"Itse sanoit-" Kokujo aloitti.

"Olisit voinut estää minua, jos et olisi halunnut sitä!" Sayuki huusi.

"Mitä!" Kokujo ärähti. "Sinä käytit minua vain hyväksesi!"

"Älä sano mitään!"Sayuki itki ja läimäisi Kokujoa poskelle.

"Ja Toru, ei tarvitse antaa anteeksi jos et halua! En tarvitse ketään!" Sayuki huusi ja lähti juoksemaan jonnekin.

Toru lähti hänen peräänsä ja katsoi murhaavasti Kokujoon.

"Pysy erossa tästä..." hän sanoi.

"Todellakin pysyn..." Kokujo sanoi ärtyneesti.

Shobu, Mimi ja Rekuta olivat ihmeissään.

"Mitäh?" Kokujo kysyi kaikkien kolmen tuijottaessa häntä.

"Sinähän se tässä aika pitkälti olet syyllinen!" huomautti Shobu syyttävästi.

"Miten niin?" kysyi Kokujo ihmeissään.

"Nokun emme olisi menneet niihin bileisiin ilman sinua! Jos emme olisi olleet bileissä ette olisi juonut itseaänne känniin ja jos ette olisi ollut kännissä ette olisi tehynt sitä!" Syyllisti Shobu

"Juuri niin! Syyttäkää vaan syytöntä!" huusi Kokujo ja lähti ulos huoneesta. Kokujo harppoi rappuset alas ja juoksi ulos. Pihalla hän istui maahan ja huokasi. 'Tämä kaikki meni nyt täysin :een... Ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä!' hän ajatteli. 'Ei, minun on pakko mennä takaisin... on pakko.'

"Shobu! Miksi teit noin!" Mimi kysyi.

"Eikö olisi pitänyt? Hänhän-"

"Hän ei ollut pääsyyllinen! Sinä meidät sinne bileisiin halusitkin!"

"Aijaa, sitä niinkuin puolustellaan häntä vai!"

"En halua olla epäreilu toisia kohtaan..."

"En minäkään! Olin vain reilu Sayukille-"

"Sayuki käytti Kokujoa hyväkseen! Olisihan Sayuki voinut valita kenet tahansa."

"Eikö Sayukin pitänyt olla ystäväsi!"

"Niin hän onkin, mutta haluan olla rehellinen."

"Vai niin!" Shobu ärähti. "Menen syömään!"

"Hmph!"

Shobu lähti ovesta. "Minusta tuntuu, että kaikki ei todellakaan mennyt suunnitelmien mukaan..." Mimi sanoi.

"Mimi, sovitaanko, että pysytään kaukana tästä, okei?" Rekuta ehdotti.

"Okei." Mimi sanoi.

"Sayuki, odota nyt!" Toru huusi.

Sayuki pysähtyi. "Olen pilannut kaiken! Jätä mnut rauhaan, en halua nähdä enää ketään koskaan!"

"Rauhoitu nyt! Olen pahoillani..." Toru sanoi.

Samassa muutkin tulivat.

"Älkää puuttuko tähän, olkaa kiltit..." Sayuki sanoi.

Shobu ärhenteli vieläkin Kokujolle.

"Sayuki... Eikö voitaisi aloittaa alusta. Puhtaalta pöydältä you know..."Aneli Toru.

Kuului nyyhkytystä. Yhtäkkiä Sayuki halasi Torua. "Tottakai Toru!" sanoi Sayuki kyyneltensä keskeltä.

Shobu oli niin onnellinen heidän puolestaan että niisti törkeästi Kokujon hiuksiin. Tästä Kokujo sekosi ja lähti ajamaan Shobua takaa. Saatuaan Shobun kiinni hän pyyhkäisi räät Sobun vaatteisiin. Tällä välillä olivat Sayuki ja Toru jo lähteneet kohti hotelli huoneita. Nyt oli taas kaikki normaalisti, paitsi että Shobulla oli päässään valtaisa kuhmu... Kokujolla oli yksi murhe vielä... Missä hän nukkuisi! Eipä ollut omaa huonetta ja viisikko tuskin haluaa häntä enää lähellekkään heitä. Kokujo huokaisi syvään ja lysähti istumaan. Shobu hieroi kuhmuaan ja istui viereen. "Mikäs painaa mieltäsi?" kysyi Shobu. "Ette siedä minua enää." Kokujo sanoi.

"Hei, olen pahoillani, että syytin sinua..." Shobu sanoi ja ojensi kätensä.

Kokujo mietti hetken. Lopulta hän tarttui varovasti Shobun käteen. Shobu halasi Kokujoa.

"Hei, hei, nyt alkaa mennä vähän yli!" Kokujo sähähti ja kampesi Shobun irti itsestään.

"Voit nukkua meidän huoneessa... paitsi että sitten neljä joutuu tunkeutumaan samaan sänkyyn.. noo, silti." Shobu sanoi ja Kokujo suostui. He lähtivät kohti hotelli huoneita.Siellä Shobu selitti kavereille mikä olisi asian laita. No eihän kamuilla mitään sitä vastaan ollut että kokujo nukkuisi samassa huoneessa. No he sitten pitemmittä puheitta menivät nukkumaan. "Öitä!" Shobu sanoi ja venytteli niin, että Kokujo oli tippua sängystä.

Nukkumajärjestys oli: Toisella sivulla Rekuta, Mimi ja Kokujo.

Seuraavana aamuna kaikki nukkuivat vähintäänkin oudossa rykelmässä; Kokujon pää oli Shobun vatsalla, Rekutan toinen jalka meni Mimin hameen alle ja Mimi makasi Kokujon päällä. Kaikki heräsivät siihen, kun Shobu heräsi. "Heeetkinen..." kaikki ihmettelivät outoa rykelmää. "kuinkas tässä pääsi näin käymään?" ihmetteli kokujo. Ennen kuin kukaan huomasi Rekuta oli ottanut kinttunsa pois mimin hameen alta. Mimi nousi yläs ja lähti Vessaan. Shobu taasen meni ja avasi uuden karkkipussin ja mässytti siitä.

Kokujolla oli vieläkin niin "syyllinen" olo. Vaikka Sayuki olikin käynyt HÄNEN kimppuunsa, hänellä oli silti sellainen olo. "Mikä nyt on? Et kai enää murehdi siitä eilisestä ja niistä?" Shobu kysyi.

"Murehdin." Kokujo sanoi. "Miten voin olla niin idiootti..." hän sanoi. "miten niin?" kysyi Shobu.

"Koska... koska... en halunnut... mutta olin juovuksissa ja... siinä vain kävi niin..." Kokujo änkytti.

"Äh, lopeta jo tuo!" Shobu sanoi. "Mutta olisithan sinä voinut vähän estää.."

Kokujo näytti paheksuvalta. "Et ole koskaan tainnut vetää kunnon lärvejä, ethän?"

"En, enkä aiokaan."

"Hyvä päätös."

"Miksi sitten sinä joit!"

"Koska... koska teki vaan mieli... kun kerran juo, ei sitä voi lopettaa helpolla.."

"Ai..."

"Paras uskoa, tässä hyvä esimerkki."

"Missä?"

"Minä!"

"Aijuu.."

"Tomppeli."

"itse olet voileipä."

"Mitäh? sanoin Tomppeli enkä voileipä!"

"Aj... taisin kuulla väärin."

"No todellakin."

Mimi tuli vessasta. "Mitä täällä taas tapellaan?"

"Hän on juoppo." Shobu sanoi.

"Ja hän on rohmu." Kokujo sanoi.

"Hei, kerrankin puhutte asiaa!" Mimi sanoi.

"...oliko tuo kohteliaisuus?" Shobu kysyi.

"Ehkä."

"Ehkä?"

"Ehkä."

"Okei..."

Kokujo ei silti voinut olla rauhallinen. 'Relax, Kokujo! Ei ole enää mitään, mistä huolehtia!' hän sanoi itselleen.

"Kä-käyn yhtäkkiä tuolla vain..." hän sanoi ja nousi sängyltä ja käveli ovelle ja meni siitä ulos. Heti ensimmäisenä hän näki Sayukin. Oli hetken hiljaisuus. Kokujo ryhdistäytyi ja käveli tyynen rauhallisesti ohi.

"Kokujo..." Sayuki sanoi ja Kokujo pysähtyi.

"Olen pahoillani kun löin sinua... ei edellispäiväinen todellakaan ollut sinun vikasi, minä vain ylireagoin.." Sayuki sanoi ja katsoi Kokujon poskea, jossa oli punainen jälki.

"Näytän kuin olisin tapellut." Kokujo sanoi.

"Niin..." Sayuki vastasi.

"Sinä ja Toru siis saitte sovittua kaiken...?"

"Joo..."

"No hyvä." Kokujo sanoi sarkastisesti.

"Mitä siitä?" Sayuki kysyi.

"Ei mitään..." Kokujo vastasi.

"Haittaa se sinua. Olisitko halunnut meidän eroavan!"

"En minä sitä tarkoittanut!"

"Mitä sitten?"

"Anna olla.." Kokujo sanoi ja lähti kävelemään pois päin.

"Odota! Haluan, että mekin sovitaan...!"

"Käytit minua vain hyväksesi, eikö niin." Kokujo sanoi.

Hiljaisuus.

"Miten niin?"

"Miten muutenkaan?"

"Hei, sovitaan tämä nyt..." Sayuki anoi.

"Anteeksi, mutta en voi."

"Mikset!"

"En tiedä... olen ihan sekaisin..."

"Sen huomaa."

"No, menehän nyt, Toru varmaan kaipaakin jo sinua."

"Anteeksi kuinka! Enkö saisi muka olla enää Torun kanssa?"

"Tarkoitinko muka sitä!"

"En tiedä!"

"Miksi sitten teet aikaisia johtopäätöksiä?"

"No vain tuntuu siltä että en ikinä tee mitään oikein..."

"Minä joudun kärsimään SINUN mokailuistasi nyt! Onko tämä reilua sinun mielestä?"

"Ei!"

"Miksi sitten jauhat minulle tuollaista?"

"Pyysin jo anteeksi! Eikö se riitä?"

"No riittää! Saat anteeksi! Onko nyt hyvä?"

"Parempi..."

Kokujo lähti jatkamaan matkaansa.

"Hei!"

"Mitä? Mitä tässä enää pitää taistella?"

"Haluan hyvittää tämän sinulle..."

"Ei tarvitse."

"Minä haluan."

"No, mitä olisit valmis muka tekemään?"


End file.
